


Flying Squirrel Bait

by usachanbeccer



Series: Day in the Life of a College Pidgeon [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, F/M, First Kiss, There is no flying squirrels I'm sorry, but we talk about flying squirrels, fight me on this one, matt totally has a boyfriend, mutual crush it's a miracle, not really - Freeform, pidgance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: Pidge and Lance have been hanging out together since the beginning of the year, but now, feelings are getting stronger and sometimes all it takes is a flying squirrel to get two dorks together. Does anyone know where we can find that squirrel?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be some ENTIRELY DIFFERENT fic, but then Halloween passed and I got busy talking about NSP for a college essay (true story). So now it's Thanksgiving and this is how the story goes. Happy Thanksgiving, or Happy Thursday, whatever you celebrate.

Hunk was sitting in his room, finishing up his essay when his door swung open. Hunk didn’t even bat an eye as Lance barreled in, grabbing onto the edges of the door and closing it with a  harsh shove before flinging his lanky body on top of Hunk’s futon, making himself opposite of the larger boy.

 

“Hunk, I did something bad.” Lance’s distressed voice was slightly muffled from being pressed into the cushions.

 

Hunk raised an eyebrow, shutting the top of his laptop before looking at his friend. 

 

“What did you do this time?” 

 

Lance shoved his face further into the cushions, making it nearly impossible for Hunk to understand him. 

 

“Come again for Hunkalicious?” 

 

Lance lifted his head up from the cushion and let out a wail, “I messed up my friendship with Pidge and any possible anything and I’m a disaster please give me ice cream!”

 

Hunk sighed, getting off the bed and crossing his room to sit with Lance, placing his large hand on Lance’s back and rubbing soft circles, doing his best to comfort the boy.

 

“Okay, tell me what happened, from the beginning.”

 

***** Earlier that Day *****

 

Lance had just woken up, and the best sight greeted the college student as he opened his eyes. His roommate, Matt Holt, was sitting on his bed with a devilish grin on his face.

 

“Can I help you?” Lance laughed, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at his roommate. His roommate who had date the previous night and didn’t come home.

 

“Dude, I just had the most  _ amazing _ date with Oliver. He’s like, the total package.” Matt was practically beaming, he was so happy. Lance laughed and sat up all the way, shoving the lovesick boy off his bed as he did so.

 

“The total package, huh?” Lance teased, wiggling his eyebrows in Matt’s direction, “was it good?”

 

Matt turned beat red and started shaking his head, “no no no, we fell asleep talking, I ain’t that easy.”

 

“Matt, you were practically throwing yourself at me three years ago. And let’s remember you only met me because we became roommates.” Matt rolled his eyes at Lance’s comment, getting up and going to his wardrobe to get dressed for the day.

 

“That’s different, I was young, I was naive, I was practically a baby. Plus you were hot.” Matt pulled out a plain t-shirt from his wardrobe and threw it on his bed. Lance let out a gasp, clutching his chest as he threw back his covers, practically leaping at Matt.

 

“Am I not hot anymore?” Lance dramatically flopped into Matt, resting his entire weight on the older boy. Matt laughed and shoved him away.

 

“Nope, you got old, and I’ve seen you in the morning. No thanks!” Lance scoffed and went to get dressed himself. 

 

The rest of the morning was spent with Matt giving a full detailed report of his date with Oliver and Lance making light commentary. 

 

“You got any plans today? It is Sunday, right before Thanksgiving too.” Matt asked, pulling out his laptop and booting up the computer. 

 

“Nah, Pidge and I were gonna hang out but then she has a paper-”

 

“Pidge? As in my sister Pidge? As in you were going to hang out with my LITTLE SISTER by YOURSELF?”

 

Lance looked at his roommate, confused. He and Pidge had been hanging out for a while and they had really been hitting it off, he didn’t really see why Matt was only just now freaking out about it.

 

“Yeah? We usually hang out on Sundays, we’ve been doing it since September, buddy.” 

 

“Dammit, September? Really?” Matt shook his head. “Well, it doesn’t matter, that’s my little sister, and I’m not letting you hang out with her alone anymore, good day.” Matt slammed the laptop and left the room, barely remembering to grab his keys as he left.

 

Lance watched his roommate go, shaking his head in confusion, Matt rarely made sense anyway so it really didn’t matter at the moment. 

 

Lance got out his own laptop to begin writing his theatre essay, that was due at 9 the next morning. It was only a five page character study, he wasn’t too worried. He managed to get pretty far into the character study essay, feeling more of a connection with the character he would be portraying in December as he neared the final page when his phone buzzed.

 

He picked it up and looked at the screen curiously. It was Pidge.

 

_ lance flying squirrel. my window. NOW!!! _

 

Lance let out a shriek, jumping out of bed and grabbing his keys, racing out the door and towards the stairwell.

 

Lance made it to Pidge’s door in record time, banging both fists on it as he demanded to be let in, he needed to see this squirrel.

 

The door swung open to reveal a tired and slightly red faced Pidge. 

 

“Squirrel?”

 

“...Squirrel?” She asked, leaning on the door frame and crossing her arms.

 

“Oh, OH! The, yeah the squirrel, it uh, flew away as you were knocking... bummer.” Pidge looked down at the ground and dug her toe into the carpet. 

 

Lance groaned, “well shit, there he go, forever out of my grasp. DAMN YOU, FLYING SQUIRREL!” 

 

Pidge let out a laugh and met Lance’s eyes. Lance stopped shaking his fist at the sky and joined in on her laughter. The two stood in the hall just laughing about nothing for a while until Lance coughed awkwardly.

 

“Well, uh, I should, I should get back to my paper, huh?” Lance looked at Pidge and smiled. She was quite cute in her alien p.j.s. Her hair tossed up in a half ponytail and her glasses sliding down her nose. Her face was slightly red from laughing so much and her smile was crooked and unsure on her lips as she met his gaze. Every quirky and fun trait of this small freshman was displayed right on her face and in her body. The way she didn’t quite stand straight up because of the many hours she spent coding on the computer, the crooked grin that showed off her silly and bitter taste in humor and the glasses she wore more for show than anything else showing how truly genius she was.

 

Lance knew he was falling pretty hard for this girl, but he was roommates with her brother, and he was two years ahead of her. He knew she was just a friend, at least that’s what she said everyday. 

 

And suddenly, Lance couldn’t help it, he knew he liked this girl and she looked so cute standing there, smiling at him. He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to her own, hoping she wouldn’t punch him. He just had to let her know.

 

He expected many things to happen when their lips collided, a punch in the gut, Pidge pulling away and scoffing. Anything and everything he was prepared for, but not what had happened next. Pidge stiffened slightly, then she leaned into it, her hands grabbing onto his t-shirt and pulling him closer, kissing him back. 

 

The kiss lasted for only a moment, but that moment felt like forever in the best way. The two probably kept kissing had the door to Pidge’s room not clicked shut, locking the girl out in the hall.

 

Pidge sprang away with a yelp, barely making eye contact with Lance, but Lance didn’t notice, he was too busy running to the door.

 

“I, uh, I gotta, bye!” He fumbled, reaching for the handle, trying his hardest to open the door with his shaking hands. He gave a final look to Pidge, and she flipped him an embarrassed bird as she turned to Allura’s door to get the older girl to unlock the door for her.

 

*******

 

“And then I ran here. Hunk, Matt is going to KILL me.”

 

Hunk stared down at Lance, eyes wide, he couldn’t believe it. Lance had kissed Pidge, and she had kissed him back. 

 

“Lance, oh my gosh. Matt is SO going to kill you!” 

 

Lance groaned and flopped back into the cushions. Hunk laughed apologetically, patting Lance’s back. 

 

“You know what, I’ve got an idea buddy, I think you’ll like it...”

 

*******

 

Allura opened her door to see a red faced and anxious Pidge standing there.

 

“Pidge! Is everything alright? You look upset.”

 

“I made a mistake and I’m locked out but that’s not important I need to talk. Now!” Pidge squeaked, ducking into Allura’s room and slamming the door behind her.

 

“Pidge, slow down, what happened?” Allura asked, moving some clothes off the bed to make room for the both of them to sit. 

 

Pidge sat heavily onto the bed, and dove into the story. 

 

“So you know how I like Lance because you totally cheated at that game of Truth or Dare? Well I was feeling lonely and I know I said I wasn’t going to hang out with him until after Thanksgiving but I got lonely and so I texted him about a flying squirrel on my window, but there was no squirrel. And then he came down and he kissed me and I kissed back and got locked out of my room.”

 

Allura blinked a few times, trying to process everything Pidge had just thrown at her. 

 

“Wait, so Lance came down here and kissed you? Just like that?”

 

“Yeah! Well, I’m sure us laughing about him being a dork calculated into it, what with us both being happy and whatever, but whatever. Allura, you know boys, what does this mean?” Pidge pleaded. Allura laughed and patted the girl’s knee comfortingly. 

 

“I think you know what this means, Miss Smarty Pants. Where is Lance?”

 

“He sort of ran back upsta-”

 

Allura’s phone started ringing. The girl rolled her eyes and held up a finger. She took a look at the caller i.d. And sighed, knowing it was probably important. 

 

“Just a sec, Pidge.” Allura slid the green arrow open and pressed the phone to her ear.

 

“This better be good.... He is?... Yes she is.... Oh really?! You’re kidding, that is so fantastic!... Yes, of course, I’m not completely... Fine.... Alright, goodbye.” Allura gave a shriek of excitement, hopping off the bed and pulling Pidge with her. 

 

“That was Hunk, and he said he needs to see you right now!” Allura shoved Pidge towards the stairwell, then up the stairs, Pidge protesting all the way.

 

Once at the top, the two girls were met by Hunk and Lance. 

 

“Allura! What are you-”

 

“Pidge, Lance, trust us. Allura and I talked about this and we think the best thing for the two of you is to talk this out, you two are going to talk about this.” Hunk led the way back to Lance room, taking no questions as he did so.

 

Pidge and Lance shrugged and followed the large boy, Lance unlocking the door and sitting on the edge of his bed.

 

“Alright, so you two are going to talk, Allura, you are going to your room and I’m going to mine. You two, talk.”

 

Hunk shut the door, but both Pidge and Lance knew the two R.A.s were sitting in the hall listening through the door.

 

Lance turned to Pidge and began to let out an apology, “Pidge I know I should have asked you before I kissed you, but you looked so pretty and I really like you. I’m sorry, you may now  punch me or yell or whatever.”

 

Pidge did none of those things, instead, the girl let out a loud laugh and shoved Lance’s shoulder gently. 

 

“Lance, I’m not mad. A bit surprised, and... wait, you like me?”

 

Lance felt the heat rise in his face, “I-I think I said ‘really like’, Pidge, use your ears.” Pidge’s face turned red to match his own.

 

She reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers together. 

 

“Does this mean we’re official?”

 

“Well, I really like you too, so I  _ guess _ we can be labeled if you want. But next time, ask to kiss me... dork.” 

 

Lance smiled at Pidge as if he had just won the lottery, his mouth opening to speak but Pidge cut him off with a laugh and nodded.

 

“Go ahead.” 

 

The two closed the gap between them once more with a kiss, but this one was once again cut short by the door opening. 

 

“Lance! You won’t BELIEVE what I ju-” Pidge and Lance sprung apart as Matt stood in the room, gaping at his roommate and his little sister. 

 

“Pidge! This was NOT in your diary!” 

 

“You read my DIARY?!” The two siblings forgot about the third person in the room for a moment as they began bickering. 

 

“Matt you can’t just READ MY DIARY! And besides, why would I write about kissing someone in my diary that I keep under my pillow?! I’d put it in the super secret one you could never find!”

 

“Oh yeah?! Which one is that?! The one in the ice cream box in your fridge? I’ve read that one too!”

 

“Not that one! The OTHER one! And don’t read my diary!”

 

Matt groaned, “How many diaries does one girl NEED?!”

 

“Enough to keep her and her boyfriend kissing secret!”

 

Lance just laughed and stood up behind Pidge, wrapping her in a hug from behind and smiling into her hair. 

 

“What do you want, Lance?” Pidge huffed, her face glowing slightly red.

 

“You just called me ‘boyfriend’, Pidgey.”

 

“...SHUT UP!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @the-majestic-space-pigeon or @askthe2memepaladins for some pidgance fun! New comic going up sometime this week???  
> Also thanks @plagg on Ao3 for naming Matt's boyfriend


End file.
